La otra invasión
by Nakokun
Summary: Dib, eres un tonto, entiende que no lo vencerás. Ya ha conquistado algo, y es más valioso que la tierra. Y Zim no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me duele.


-o-

La otra invasión

-o-

-o-

Había empezado a odiar esa casa.

Cada vez que la veía, sabía lo que iba a encontrar adentro, si es que se animaba a entrar. Y eso no sólo no le gustaba, sino que estaba haciéndole daño. No sabía si lo hacían a propósito o qué, pero eso no le gustaba. Y la exasperación empezaba a aparecer.

Pero no era la casa de Zim, no, eso Dib lo había superado desde antes que apareciera. Dib estaba hablando de su propia casa, en donde nadie le creía nada de lo que decía. Su padre era un científico loco que no creía en lo que él sí creía, y su hermana parecía ser la gemela de Mandy(1) ¿Y su madre? Bien, gracias, tres metros bajo tierra.

Por eso había empezado a salir de su casa por largo rato y no volvía sino cuando le era indispensable. Cuando empezaba a anochecer, para espiar qué tramaba Zim ésta vez. Quizás el saber que lo que él decía era verdad era lo único que lo ataba a su cordura. Y por eso no podía odiarlo realmente.

Zim era el único que lo tomaba en serio, en cierto sentido. Era su rival. Y ambos sabían que su lucha era pareja, aunque a veces la balanza pareciera que se inclinaba hacia un lado. Eran muy parecidos, pero a la vez muy diferentes. Él era un humano de la tierra, Zim era un extraterrestre de Irk. Él tenía la piel naranja, y Zim, verde. Él tenía la ambición de demostrar que realmente valía, que tenía razón en lo que decía... Y Zim también.

Dib había encontrado que no había tantas diferencias, después de todo. Hasta que el irken llegó, no había tenido fundamentos reales para apoyarse en la existencia de los extraterrestres. Y, además, se podía decir que Zim era el único que lo entendía. Quizás no tan profundamente como él quería, pero algo era algo. Lo entendía mejor que su propia familia, y eso ya era mucho para Dib.

Siempre pensaba eso mientras espiaba a Zim, ya sea directamente o por otros medios. Ésta vez había ido a espiar su casa directamente, porque quería saber bien qué tramaba el irken, o eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse.

-No- dijo Dib, tratando de no darse por enterado –No salgas justo ahora, tonto irken-

-¡INSECTO!- sí, era él, con su disfraz "humano", gritándole desde una de las ventanas -¿QUÉ HACES ESPIÁNDOME?-

-Sé que tramas algo Zim, y voy a descubrir qué es- le dijo, con la voz calmada. Y debió haberse dado cuenta que algo iba mal.

-Tú, insignificante humano, ¿te atreves a desafiar a un enviado de Irk? ¿Tienes idea del poder que tienen las flotas irken, pequeño insecto insignificante?-

-No creo que sean tan fuertes. Después de todo, no has podido conquistar nada en todo el tiempo en que has estado aquí-

-Oh. ¿En serio piensas eso, insecto humano?-

Dib odiaba que lo mirara así. Porque sabía que ésa mirada de desprecio era sólo para él.

-A ver Zim- y se bajó del árbol en que estaba escondido, empezando a caminar hacia la ventana donde estaba el irken –Dime una sola cosa que hayas podido conquistar en tu vida-

Había un doble sentido en eso, pero Dib rezaba para que Zim no se diera cuenta... o que sí se diera cuenta, así terminaba con sus nervios de una vez. Habían pasado seis años desde que se habían conocido, y a veces Dib tenía la extraña sensación que Zim escondía más de lo que dejaba ver. Más de lo que LE dejaba ver a él. Tenía una esperanza, vaga, pero esperanza al fin, que el irken le correspondiera.

Jorobar, parecía una de ésas chicas de los culebrones de la tarde.

Pero él era un chico. Y Zim también, o al meno no tenía pruebas para decir lo contrario. Dib ya había asumido que era bisexual, pero no sabía qué tipo de relaciones tenían lo irkens en su planeta. No sabía si Zim tenía una remota idea de lo que provocaba en él, si se había dado cuenta de la razón por la cual intentaba "conseguir pruebas". Porque lo mejor de un viaje no es el llegar, sino el viajar. Y "conseguir pruebas" era lo ideal para estar cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera, de Zim.

-¡Hola Dib, hola Zim!-

Oh, claro, y Gir también estaba merodeando por allí., sin su disfraz de perro.

-Gir, ¿qué haces aquí? Más vale que nadie te vea, ¡o pondrás en peligro toda la invasión!-

-¿Tienes que dramatizar todo, Zim?- le preguntó Dib, a un metro de distancia.

-¡Quiero duraznos!- dijo Gir.

-A veces no sé bien qué función tiene tu robot, Zim. Si fuera menos... como tú, no tendrías tantos problemas, al menos, que no notaras que puedes resolver, y cómo hacerlo-

-Humano insignificante, más vale que te expliques, o lo lamentarás-

Dib suspiró. Definitivamente, no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, porque no estaba ahí. Ése irken era demasiado despistado. No tenía nada que envidiarle a Gir. Pero él sí, porque Gir podía estar todo el tiempo al lado del Zim.

-Olvídalo, Zim, si no lo sabes, entonces ya no tiene sentido seguirte- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del jardín.

Zim se quedó de una pieza, sin entender qué estaba pasando. Primero lo espiaba, y ahora se iba sin siquiera insultarlo. Ése insecto humano o estaba aprendiendo quién era el que mandaba, o se traía algo entre manos. Aparentaba irse con la cabeza y los hombros caídos, pero de seguro estaba por darse la vuelta y decirle o tirarle algo. Frunció el ceño y lo miró fijo a la nuca, que parecía desaparecer entre sus hombros. Hombros que empezaban a temblar.

Eso lo sorprendió. Dib salió corriéndose tapándose la cara con el brazo y sin mirarlo. Zim entendía menos que antes, y ése hubiera sido el momento perfecto para un ataque sorpresa, pero Dib no tenía la más mínima intención de atacar. Ya estaba harto de esperar algo que no iba a llegar.

-o-

-Vaya, hijo, al fin sentaste cabeza- le decía su padre, al ver que Dib estaba sacando todo lo referente a la parapsicología, el ocultismo y otras ciencias no del todo tomadas en serio, de su habitación.

Dib no contestó. Se limitó a meter todo en cajas y a apilarlas en un rincón de la sala. Revistas, libros, videos, CD, hasta las maquetas y posters que tenía, todo fue guardado con prolijidad, como si estuviera por llevarlos al baúl de los recuerdos. Pero mañana las pondría en la calle para que se los llevara el camión de la basura. Ya no tenían importancia para él.

Gaz se sentía algo inquieta. Jorobar, si era una chica, y las chicas saber de éstas cosas. Pero tenía una imagen que mantener, y eso tiraba más que la situación. Pero no era que Dib estuviera deshaciéndose de todo el material que había reunido durante años, ni que su habitación estuviese desnuda y vacía, ni que su padre estuviera contento con su hermano, lo cual era algo muy inusual.

Era la expresión de su hermano. Lo había visto derrotado antes, pero ahora la palabra más suave que se le ocurría era devastado. Ya no quedaba prácticamente nada del Dib anterior, y eso no le gustaba. Demasiado repentino, aunque había indicios. Tal y como las piedritas que caen de un edificio que está a punto de derrumbarse.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó al fin, cuando terminó de apilar todas las cajas embaladas.

-Es inútil Gaz. Todo fue inútil. Y estoy cansado, quería lograr algo pero es imposible, así que renuncio. Creo que eso no era para mí-

Su voz era la sombra de lo que era antes, y Gaz se quedó helada. En verdad, su hermano ya no era quien había conocido, sino uno demasiado... lavado y estrujado. Era lo que más se acercaba a la verdad. Pero no sabía del todo el por qué.

-o-

-Y bien, Dib, ¿no vas a empezar con tus tonterías de loco?- le preguntó la profesora cuando pasaron dos horas y el susodicho no había abierto la boca.

-No- dijo simplemente.

-¿No empezarás con tus teorías de una invasión extraterrestre?-

-No- la voz era cansada.

-¿Acaso te han lavado el cerebro?- eso ya era preocupante. Algo le había pasado.

-No- ya no era él, era algo automático.

-¿Acaso piensas decir algo más que no?-

-¿Es lo que usted quiere realmente o lo dice para no tener problemas con el consejo de educación?-

Silencio.

-Sólo renuncié-

Silencio sepulcral.

Dib estaba lejos de ahí, o al menos, el Dib que conocía. A la profesora le dio un escalofrío al verlo tan... tan fuera de su personalidad. Se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia él, quien lo miraba con ojos cansados. Ésa expresión no la había visto antes en los ojos de Dib, y eso la alarmó.

-¿Estás enfermo?-

-No creo-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Se lo dije, señora. Renuncié-

-¿A qué?- ahí había algo. Quizás todo.

Dib miró al frente, con el mentón apoyado en sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre.

-Supongo que no era importante-

Y no dijo más. No importó lo que le preguntaran, no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el día. Ni siquiera cuando volvió a su habitación desnuda, sin nada más que sus muebles. Las estanterías estaban vacías, y lo único que podría tener algún vestigio de su vida anterior era su laptop, que descansaba sobre su mesa.

La abrió sin muchas ganas, y cien imágenes de Zim aparecieron en la pantalla. El irken no se había dado cuenta, pero Dib le había sacado muchas, muchas fotos. Tenía algunas cámaras en el jardín y hasta dentro de su casa, y siempre estaban activas. Pero ahora ya no servían de nada, y empezó a borrar todas las fotos.

Decidió darles un último vistazo a las cámaras. Zim había ido a la escuela, y no había dejado de mirarlo de forma rara, pero Dib ya había perdido las esperanzas. Miró el jardín lleno de ésos enanos tontos, grotescos si se quiere, la sala, la cocina, el techo, la puerta de entrada... Y nada. Zim no estaba ahí. Quizás estaba en su laboratorio, con Gir, quien tampoco se veía por ningún lado. Quiso ver una cámara que había logrado poner en un pasillo, pero estaba desactivada.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Dib miró hacia ese lado. En la puerta estaba Zim, disfrazado de humano, con algo similar a una bolita (2) azul en la mano. Pero no era una bolita, eso los dos lo sabían muy bien. Era la microcámara que estaba fuera de servicio. El irken lo miraba ceñudo, pero sin decir una palabra. Era la misma expresión que tenía cuando algo lo hartaba porque no funcionaba bien.

-Exijo una explicación, insecto humano- el mismo tono de voz de siempre. Dib no sabía si echarse a llorar, tirarle su laptop por la cabeza o tirarse él por la ventana.

-¿Sobre qué?- de la nada le salió la voz, y rezaba para que no notara su temblor.

-¿Por qué mi casa y mi jardín, y mi techo está lleno de estos dispositivos de transmisión, gusano?- la misma voz de siempre. Dib ya no podía más.

-Tomá- dijo, alcanzándole su laptop –Acá vas a ver todas las ubicaciones de las cámaras, si eso querés. Y si es esto lo que te preocupa, no voy a volver a espiarte, ni a intentar detenerte, ni siquiera voy a intentar hablarte, si eso querés-

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, insecto?- dijo Zim, tomando la laptop

-Perdí- dijo Dib, a punto de llorar –Ganaste, no pude contra vos. Sólo dejame lo poco que me queda intacto, o al menos, no más destruido de lo que ya está-

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿De qué hablas?-

Dib se dio vuelta. No quería que él lo viera llorar.

-Sí conquistaste algo, pero veo que para vos es algo sin importancia. No voy a intentar detenerte, ni a tu invasión de la Tierra. Pero para mí era muy importante, y veo que para vos no. Así que, por favor, andate. Ganaste. Punto-

Silencio.

Silencio por un largo rato. Dib pensó que Zim se había ido, aunque no escuchó sus pasos ni la puerta al cerrarse. Bueno, tampoco había oído al irken acercándose a su puerta sino hasta que la abrió de una patada. Le sorprendió un poco que Gaz o su padre no hubieran dicho nada, y recordó que ése día su hermana tenía que hacer un trabajo en grupo hasta tarde con una amiga, y que su padre estaba en el laboratorio de uno de sus colegas.

El escenario ideal, los dos solos en su habitación, sin nadie en toda la casa. Pero por más que Dib tuviera unas ganas enormes de romperle la boca a Zim con un beso y decirle todo lo que sentía, el irken parecía no darse por enterado. Quizás pensara que era otro truco para demostrar que los extraterrestres existían, o algo similar. O quizás Zim aprovechara para manipularlo.

-Humano idiota- dijo Zim, antes que empezara a caminar hacia la puerta. Dib podía oír sus pasos por el piso, por la escalera y las baldosas que llevaban a la puerta. Escuchó cómo giraba el picaporte, y cómo la puerta se abría y cerraba. Y después, nada.

Tenía la absurda esperanza que lo hubiera pensado mejor y que volviera, al menos, para darle una respuesta. Caminó con pasos lentos y sólo vio la casa vacía, su habitación desnuda y a él. Se había olvidado que tenía un espejo detrás de toda la montaña de cosas que tenía, justo frente a su cama. Una vez había tenido la loca idea de ponerlo sobre su cama, pero su padre le había dicho que se dejara de tonterías. Ése espejo de cuerpo entero se quedaba ahí donde estaba, y punto. No quería que su hijo terminara lastimado porque el espejo se le había caído encima. Se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería tener sexo con alguien en su cama, viéndose arriba, en el espejo... Alguien con piel verde. Alguien como Zim.

Jrobarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Durante su vida, había tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo con chicas, con quienes seguramente hubiera tenido una relación menos tormentosa, pero él siempre había dicho que no. Es más, una vez hasta sintió que se había enamorado realmente de una, pero lo que sentía por Zim estaba a años luz de lo que había sentido por ella. Tenía la idea romántica de darle su virginidad a la persona que él amara, pero ahora eso estaba hecho pedazos. Zim ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Quizás los irken no se enamoraran, o no funcionaba así, o quizás... Había estado soñando demasiado.

"Supongo que no era importante"

Nadie lo había entendido bien. Dib dijo que suponía que él mismo no era importante. Importante para Zim, o al menos, de la forma en que él quería. Esperaba encontrar algún indicio, aunque sea la más mínima variación en la conducta del irken, pero no había encontrado nada. Había empezado a caer en el momento en que le habló con la voz calmada, sin la pasión con que, por lo general, le hablaba. Las fuerzas se le empezaban a caer, y ahora no tenía más.

-o-

No fue el día siguiente, ni el otro a la escuela. Ése día no tenía clases, y tampoco pensaba salir de su habitación. Su padre no lo había notado, y Gaz no se había animado a tocar su puerta, por más que muchas veces oyó cómo se detenía frente a su habitación y se quedaba ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Después se iba.

Tenía hambre, pero no podía levantarse. También debía darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, pero no tenía fuerzas. Y no creía que fuera porque no había comido.

Pero tenía que levantarse. Ya fue, perdió, no se iba a morir por eso, por más ganas que tuviera. Era mejor salir, darse un baño, comer algo y salir. Aunque lo más probable era que volviera a llorar, y esta vez en público, no le importaba. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo sentido a su vida. Además, quería ver si su padre le decía algo que indicara que estaba preocupada por él, si es que alguna vez lo estaba (fuera de su "locura temporal" por la parapsicología)

Buscó una muda de ropa y salió de su pieza. Fue al baño y se dio una larga ducha, pensando. Nadie había llamado preguntando por él, ni siquiera la profesora. Gaz ahora podría tener la conciencia tranquila, porque al menos ya había salido. De su habitación y del baño, bien limpio. Fue a la cocina y comió algo, su estómago le estaba reclamando desde hace mucho. Cuando terminó, limpió todo y volvió a su pieza, para tender su cama.

Pero había alguien ahí. Dib se paró en seco, tratando de ver quién era. No era el espejo, sino que se escuchaban ruidos de algo que se movía, como si estuviera apilando ropa. Cuando abrió la puerta, espió en el interior, y casi se cae al ver a Zim revisando el armario en donde guardaba su ropa. Y, lo que lo sorprendió más, estaba como irken.

Entró despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se puso detrás de Zim. Y debió darse cuenta de tres cosas.

Primero, su laptop estaba sobre su escritorio.

Segundo, no había nadie en la casa excepto ellos dos.

Tercero, la ubicación del espejo.

Zim podía verlo a él por el espejo, pero Dib no se dio cuenta. Y el irken aprovechó esta situación para tirarle una remera en la cara. Ahí Dib se dio cuenta, y decidió que no había que dar más rodeos.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Zim?-

El irken lo miró y tiró un montón de bolitas que estaban en un pañuelo sobre su regazo. Bolitas rojas, pensó Dib, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenían el mismo símbolo que las naves irken. Miró a Zim confundido.

-Ya que sacaste tus tontas cámaras, voy a hacer lo mismo- Dib lo miró sorprendido –No esperaba que te dieras cuenta-

-¿Qué?-

-Que a mí se me ocurrió antes, así que ahora las saco-

-¿Me espiabas?-

-Me gusta seguir de cerca a mi espécimen-

-¿Espécimen?-

-Tienes el gran honor de haber sido elegido como mi espécimen para cuando destruya la Tierra-

Ahí había algo.

-Así que... yo soy tu "elegido"-

-Pensá lo que quieras-

-¿Y por qué me lo decís ahora?-

Zim lo miró raro por un segundo, y parecía que ambos se habían congelado en ése momento.

-Porque quiero-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Sabías que no borraste todas las fotos ni todas las entradas de tu blog?-

Dib se puso pálido.

-No-

-Quizás no a nivel consciente, pero querías que yo viera eso. Y ya que tuviste la decencia de reconocer la superioridad de la raza irken, no considero necesario vigilarte-

Momento.

-Zim, ¿por alguna casualidad no estabas poniendo las cámaras en ves de sacarlas?-

Silencio.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?-

-Porque hace dos días no había una en cada esquina de mi espejo-

Más silencio.

-Que tus ojos no puedan verlo no significa que no esté ahí-

Clic.

-¿Qué me querés decir?-

-Cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-

-¿Y por qué no vas vos?-

-No quiero que me vean así-

Cuando volvió de cerrar la puerta, se sentó frente a Zim.

-¿Acaso no te has sentido cansado desde hace una semana Dib? ¿Cómo si un bicho raro te hubiera picado?-

-Sí, pero... no creo que tenga que ver con algún insecto-

-Dije bicho, no insecto-

-¿Qué diferencia hay?-

-Facilidad en construirlo- Zim sacó de uno de sus bolsillos algo pequeño, que parecía una araña del tamaño de un dedal –Este es un bicho construido para ciertas misiones especiales, que contiene cierta sustancia irken muy rara, con diversos efectos según la criatura que lo sufra. Si es débil, muera a los tres días, pero si no, entonces sólo se deprime y se cansa-

-¿Y me querés decir qué pensabas hacer con eso?- ah, no, eso no.

-Buscaba especimenes, así que infecté a varios humanos con esto. Pero en vos tuvo un efecto más profundo. No sé bien qué quieres que piense, pero no voy a caer. Ya me han lastimado bastante-

¿Cómo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- a Dib le empezaba a faltar el aliento.

-Que no finjas que me quieres. Sé que me odias, y que pusiste todas ésas notas en tu blog y las fotos sólo para jugar conmigo. Pero las cosas van a cambiar, porque vos vas a ser el ratón dentro de poco, Dib-

Zim se veía realmente enojado, y las últimas palabras las dijo masticando su rabia.

-Entonces, ¿me querés?-

-Que no voy a caer en algo así-

-Pero esto no es un juego-

Zim abrió un ojo, receloso.

-No te creo-

-Oh, a la mierda-

Y le tomó la nuca a Zim con cuidado, pera darle un beso en los labios.

Durante un rato, no se escuchó nada. Zim estaba petrificado, pero Dib estaba feliz. Al menos alguien lo quería, y era ése a quien más quería tener cerca. Cuando terminó el beso, miró por un segundo los sorprendidos ojos de Zim y lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de un rato, sintió como el irken lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Dib, debes saber algo muy importante-

-¿Sí?-

-Ése veneno que está en tu cuerpo tiene efectos secundarios-

Se quedó helado por un momento y miró a Zim.

-¿Qué querés decir?-

-Que debes tomar la medicina rápido-

-¿Y la tienes? ¿Qué pasa si no la tomo?-

-Si no se activa, no vas a poder levantarte más. Afecta la columna vertebral humana y la inutiliza. ¡Aquí la traje, tómala rápido!-

Le dio al humano un tubito con un líquido verde brillante. Dib le sacó el tapón y se lo tomó, apurado. Casi se ahogó con el sabor amargo, y le hizo acordar a los remedios que le daban cuando estaba enfermo.

-¿Y ahora cómo se activa?-

-Eh, es un poco... Difícil para mí decírtelo-

-No importa-

-Tenemos que intercambiar fluidos-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tu cuerpo debe tener un fluido mío dentro tuyo para poder activarse. Si no, no actúa, ya que no reconoce ningún material genético irken -

Dib se sonrojó, entendiendo lo que Zim le decía. Pero había algo más importante.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-Con suerte, un día, sin suerte, una hora-

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-

Un segundo después de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba lo que había dicho, pero no se arrepintió. Se había conservado para ése momento, y si bien no era exactamente como lo había pensado, era lo que quería.

-Mejor vamos a tu cama- dijo el irken.

Dib se dejó llevar, tomado de la mano de Zim, hasta que éste se sentó en su cama. Tiró de la mano del humano y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

-Zim, ¿estás listo para esto?-

-Ya lo he hecho con otras-

-¿Otras?-

-Mujeres de mi planeta, no temas. Sé bien cómo hacerlo- hizo una pausa -¿Y vos estás listo?-

-No me importa, quiero hacerlo. Aunque no estuviéramos en esta situación, quiero hacerlo-

-Bueno-

Zim lo besó, y su lengua intentó entrar en la boca de Dib. Sus lenguas lucharon por el control, hasta que el humano cedió. Sentirse besado por un irken era muy... extraño, diferente, y muy seductor. Y quería más.

Zim metió una de sus manos en la camisa medio abierta de Dib, y empezó a acariciarlo. Dib empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, hasta que se la sacó. El irken lo recostó con suavidad en la cama, quedándose arriba. Empezó a besarle el cuello, y a pasar su lengua despacio, disfrutando cada momento.

Y Dib no pensaba ser pasivo. Buscaba la forma de sacarle la parte superior de la ropa a Zim, y encontró el borde. Tiró de ella, y el irken dejó de besarlo un momento, para que le pasara por la cabeza. La tiró a cualquier parte, después de todo ya había mucha ropa en el piso. Y entonces miró su pecho.

El color verde le parecía encantador, en especial porque era muy suave al tacto. Zim lamió uno de sus pezones, y Dib volvió toda su atención a las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. La lengua de los irken era más fina que la de los humanos, y eso hacía que tuviera menos contacto. Y eso lo enloquecía.

Le abrazó la cabeza a Zim, pero el irken se deshizo de su abrazo y siguió lamiendo hacia abajo, hasta llegar a los pantalones. Se notaba que Dib estaba teniendo una erección, y eso lo hizo enrojecer.

-Te ves lindo colorado- le dijo Zim.

-...-

-No te avergüences, a mí me parecés hermoso-

Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo alzó, pera que quedaran los dos sentados en la cama. Como tenían las piernas entrelazadas, podían sentir la reacción del otro. Dib se preguntó si los irken tendrían alguna diferencia anatómica que fuera importante en este caso. O con respecto a la resistencia u otras reacciones. Tembló un poco y Zim le besó el cuello hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Me preocupaste mucho- le dijo el irken.

-No tenía ganas de nada, creía que me odiabas-

-En Irk así se declaran los varones-

-¿Entre ellos o con las chicas?-

-En general- pausa –Creía que lo mismo pasaba en la Tierra-

-Tonto irken-

-Tonto humano-

Podía sentir las manos de Zim sobre su espalda, bajando hasta que llegaron al borde del pantalón. Y cómo bajaban, acariciando sus nalgas con suavidad. Dib gimió al sentir cómo empezaba a acariciarlo, y le dio un beso a Zim. Y esta vez, él venció.

El irken le apretó las nalgas para que lo dejara respirar. Cuando Dib liberó su boca, llevó sus manos al borde de su pantalón y empezó a descubrir lo que quedaba cubierto del cuerpo de Dib. Lo tomó de la parte posterior de las rodillas y lo hizo caer suavemente de espaldas sobre su cama.

Estaba cómodo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que la cama era deliciosa. Podía sentir cómo el calor de sus cuerpos empezaba a calentar las sábanas, y vio cómo Zim lo desnudaba por completo, para después ponerse sobre él. Volvieron a darse un beso apasionado, y Dib sintió cómo su temperatura subía más. Pero no era calor exactamente, sino algo más interno, y no era en su cuerpo. Quizás eso se sentía al amar y al ser amado...

Zim se sacó los pantalones, y el humano vio que no había muchas diferencias, excepto en el color verde. Y dejó de tensarse por completo al sentir cómo se rozaban sus sexos. Era delicioso, de un sabor que no creía que podía existir. Casi no sentía las manos del irken reptando por su espalda, hasta que escuchó que le preguntaba algo.

-¿Hum?-

-Que si tienes algún problema en que use lubricante irken-

Dib se sonrojó muchísimo más que antes, pero dejó de importarle cuando sintió las manos de Zim muy cerca de su trasero.

-No, ninguno... -

Zim tomó un pote de la mesita de luz (cosa que Dib no había visto) y lo abrió. Metió sus dedos en él y los sacó llenos de una crema rosa, y luego tapó el frasco con la otra mano.

-Quizás duela un poco al principio pero... – empezó Zim

-No importa. Quiero hacerlo- y no se le pasó por la cabeza que, de lo contrario, sufriría un dolor más grande, y no sólo por el veneno.

Zim deslizó con mucho cuidado un dedo dentro de Dib, quien gimió al sentirse invadido. El segundo le arrancó un gritito de sorpresa, pero no de dolor. Cuando empezaron a moverse, se abrazó a Zim, y no lo soltó. Ni siquiera cuando los dedos se retiraron para dar paso a algo más. Zim le besaba el cuello mientras empezaba a invadirlo, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Dib sentía cómo se abría paso a través de él. Despacio, con cuidado, su cuerpo le permitió la invasión, hasta que sintió que lo llenaba por completo. Era muy diferente a como se lo imaginaba, pero no había dolor, o no al menos que sobrepasara al placer que empezó a sentir cuando Zim le puso las piernas sobre sus hombros para acomodarlo mejor. Y empezó a moverse.

Delicioso.

Dib sentía cómo sus músculos se estiraban y contraían al sentir cómo eran invadidos y abandonados por Zim. Cada vez más rápido, y cada vez más cerca de ése punto que quería que fuera tocado. Cuando lo encontró, Dib sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, y supo que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

-Zim, no... ¡no puedo aguantar más!-

Zim sintió cómo Dib llegaba al orgasmo, por los espasmos de su cuerpo y la humedad que sintió de repente en su vientre.

Pero había algo que Dib suponía, y era que los irkens tenían más resistencia

Así que Zim siguió empujando hasta lograr que Dib tuviera tres orgasmos más. Cuando finalmente se vino, hizo que Dib tuviera otro más, logrando cinco en una noche.

Pero fue demasiado para él. Zim se encontró con un Dib dormido en sus brazos cuando terminaron.

Sonrió con ternura y salió de él despacio, pero no lastimarlo. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó con dulzura, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. La respiración de Dib empezaba a normalizarse, y el irken podía sentir cómo los latidos de su corazón iban volviendo a su ritmo normal. Le dio un besito en la frente y se acurrucó a su lado, tapándolos a ambos con las sábanas.

Zim sabía lo que había conquistado, y se sentía mejor que si hubiera conquistado la galaxia.

Porque una galaxia podía ser tomada por la fuerza.

Pero el corazón de Dib, no.

-o-

-o-

(1) Entiéndase, la Mandy de las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy.

(2) Bolita: es una pequeña esfera de vidrio o metal que se usa para jugar a las bolitas (duh) En otros lugares se las conoce como canicas.

Pues bien, vi el desafío en slasheaven y no lo pensé dos veces. Empecé a buscar Fics de la pareja mencionada, y me gustaron, así que la misma noche en que lo leí (del 24 al 25 de diciembre) empecé a escribir el Fic. La serie me gusta mucho, y estoy segura que es por ésa y por otras pocas series (Yu-Gi-Oh, por ejemplo) por la que Nickelodeon se mantiene a flote.

Agradezcan que la mañana del 25 sí pude escuchar el CD de Daft Punk (ése en que Mikimoto hizo los videos con sus famosos personajes, el nombre no me acuerdo) y pude terminarlo en cinco días. Tiempo récord para un Fic escrito "por encargo"

Leí por ahí que los Irken tienen cierta debilidad al entrar en contacto con el agua, pero obvié eso en este Fic. Si no, no hubiera tenido ése final, y a mí me gustó hacerlo así. Creo que me gusta esto de los desafíos, a ver qué reto me traen ahora...

Nos leemos.

Nakokun


End file.
